At the present time there are a number of applications which require both a thermal cut-off device for opening an electrical circuit when the ambient temperature rises above a predetermined amount, and also an electrical fuse for opening the circuit when the electrical current rises above a critical level. In the present invention a single device is provided which gives both thermal and electrical cut-off protection in a cost effective manner.